


The Day Pete Woke Up a Vampire

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, M/M, spontanious powers, vampires are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a fucking vampire!" he says, bouncing in the middle of his hotel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Pete Woke Up a Vampire

The day Pete wakes up a vampire, he is so excited that he has to call someone. He randomly chooses a number on his sidekick, not even looking at the screen as he chooses.

"I'm a fucking vampire!" he says, bouncing in the middle of his hotel bed.

Silence.

"A vampire. A fucking vampire!"

"Don't call me ever again." And, really, Ryan doesn't have to be so mean about it. Even if it is four in the morning, on a Monday.

Pete shrugs and goes to inspect his teeth in the mirror. Only to find his has no reflection. Well...that just sucks.

*

The other guys don't react with the enthusiasm that Pete thinks they should. 

Patrick looks like he might either laugh or cry, possibly both. The poor guy, he just keep staring at Pete, eyes growing very wide, nose sniffing at the air. Pete isn't sure what that's all about, but he's enjoying the attention, either way.

"I'm never accepting pot from the My Chem guys ever again," Joe says, shaking his head sadly. This is, after all, a tragedy. They had good shit.

Andy merely raises an eyebrow, like he isn't shocked and, well, hadn't Pete been a vampire all this time anyway?

"Why do you smell like maple syrup?" Patrick finally asks, completely ignoring the fact that Pete has been turned into a vampire. A fucking vampire!

"Dude, the hell? I ate that, like, three days ago," Pete says. He lifts his arm and sniffs. "I did take a shower between that time, right?"

Andy raises the other eyebrow.

Pete snaps his teeth in Patrick's direction, who makes a soft grumble-growling noise in the back of his throat. Pete grins. "This is going to be awesome!"

*

"What is he doing?" Joe asks, staring across the room where Patrick stands. Patrick is holding something in his hands, fabric of some sort, and is taking large, gulping breaths. His eyes practically roll up into his head at the scent.

"I can't even begin to say," Andy says.

"Dude, Patrick!" Joe calls over. "Take it to the bedroom or something. Those are noises I do not need to hear."

Patrick growls.

"Hmm." This is from Andy, who once again doesn't appear shocked by the turn of events. Joe's starting to think he's hiding something.

"Is that my t-shirt?" Pete asks, entering the room and staring over at Patrick with wide eyes.

*

Andy, of course, is hiding something. 

He would tell, but the humor factor is just too great to resist.

*

Patrick is starting to get freaked out. Pete woke up a vampire. Andy...well, he's obviously hiding something. And Patrick, poor Patrick, has suddenly got the heightened senses of a wolf or something. Everything is set to extreme, from the trashcan--ew, really, the fuck--to the tantalizing scent that trails behind Pete.

He thinks--hopes--that going back to bed will help. It doesn't and he's forced to accept the fact that he'd turned into some kind of freak.

"I've turned into some kind of freak," he tells Pete. 

Pete stops tracing his new fangs with the tip of his tongue long enough to grin. "Welcome to the club, man."

"No, really, something very weird is going on," Patrick insists. "I'm hearing things, Pete. From across the room. Joe's whispering under his breath about…I don’t even want to know! And, and, the smell."

"Hey Pete," an unknown person says, walking past. 

Patrick doesn't even register the face; he just bares his teeth and growls. "Mine."

"Woah." Pete stares. "You're eyes are yellow. That's...kind of hot."

*

"I think I'm being purposely left out here," Joe comments, watching as Andy carefully uses his penny on the scratch card before him. If he gets the right sequence of numbers, he'll win a thousand dollars.

"Huh," Andy says, looking down. He won.

"See!" Joe exclaims. "You've got clairvoyance or some shit, Pete's a vampire, Patrick's a werewolf or something, and I'm nothing. This sucks."

"You've got a power."

"I do?" Joe asks, slowly grinning. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Andy says, hiding a smirk.

*

Pete takes a sip of his drink, smacks his lips, and hums. "Well, it could taste better." He takes another sip. "Are you sure I can't feed off of humans? Cow's blood is kind of...blah."

Patrick's not listening. Pete turns to see his best friend staring out the window, at the glow of the moon, which is nearly full. 

"'Trick?"

Slowly, Patrick turns to look at him. He eyes are practically glowing gold and he's panting, which shouldn't be hot, but is. Pete gulps.

"Woah shit!" Pete yells out as Patrick tackles him tot he floor, ripping at his clothes. 

*

Joe's sitting in the room next to Patrick's, arguing with Andy over which is better: Pac-Man or the 7-Up game ("Dude...that dot could flip!"), when he feels it. A tingling, sharp down his spine following by the feel of nails digging into his back. And, woah, pleasure. 

"The fuck?" 

Andy smirks.

There's a thump from next door, following by a distinct moan from Pete. Joe feels hands groping at his crotch.

There's nothing to do at this point, but freak out.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason a lot of people were confused: Andy has clairvoyance and Joe has distance touch-tone (meaning he can feel what other feel from a distance).


End file.
